This disclosure relates to adjusting device settings that affect line width based on a sensor reading of a calibration patch during a setup routine.
Many factors affect the appearance of text produced by image marking devices such as photocopiers and printers. These factors include line width, that is, the thickness of lines marked by the image marking devices. The line width of lines marked by an image marking device particularly affects the appearance of duplicated characters such as text, especially in the case of non-Romanized characters such as kanji. When the line width appears too thick or too thin, the impression of the quality of the image marking device is diminished.